


Ang Mga Natitirang Sulat ni Mayumi

by remedioshername



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Bagong Lunasona ko 'to, Barrio, First Original Story sa BCU Timeline, HenLu - Freeform, OC, goyo - Freeform, remedioshername
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Kilalanin si Anita Abayan at ang tinitirahang Barrio kung paano itrinato ng mga Amerikano ang mga tao rito.





	Ang Mga Natitirang Sulat ni Mayumi

**Author's Note:**

> Magandang araw sa inyong lahat! Ikinagagalak ko ho kayong makita na magbabasa ng istoryang ito. Kung nabasa nyo na ang summary ng kwentong ito, sana ay natuwa kayo roon. Aalamin ko kung gagawin ko ba itong Lunasona ko o magiging OC na lang sya sa kwentong ito... Hmmm...

_**NAKATIRA**_ si Anita Abayan sa isang Barrio kasama ang kanyang ina, ama, at tatlong nakababatang kapatid. Panganay na anak si Anita ng mag-asawang Bartolome Abayan at Melchora Abayan na parehong pamilya ang may-kaya sa buhay. Inatasan ang ama ni Anita na si Bartolome na maging tagapamahala sa kanilang Barrio. Isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit kilala sa kanila si Anita. Tinatawag ng mga taga-roon na Mayumi ang dalagita dahil sa kanyang pagiging mahinhin kapag ito'y kinakausap mo. 

Nang magdadalaga na, sinakop ng mga Amerikano ang kanilang Barrio isang taon matapos ang _Treaty of Paris_ marahil nahirapan ang mga Amerikano na puntahan ang kanilang Barrio dahil sa kalayuan nito sa Bayan. Kasunod ng pagsakop na ito ang balitang namatay ang Heneral Gregorio Del Pilar ilang buwan matapos patayin si Heneral Antonio Luna.

Noong una, mainit ang pagtanggap ni Bartolome at ng kanyang pamilya sa mga Amerikano. Sinasabayan nilang kumain ang mga ito tuwing sasapit na ang tanghalian at nagtatawanan kahit na hindi magkaintindihan. Ganon pa man, alam nila Anita at ng Barrio na kaibigan na nila ang mga gustong manakop sa kanila. Ngunit nagbago ito nang dakipin ng mga Amerikano ang kanyang ama.


End file.
